


Starry Night

by AutisticWriter



Series: Stevidot Month 2019 [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Agender Character, Aromantic Peridot (Steven Universe), Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Late Night Conversations, Older Characters, Other, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Queerplatonic Relationships, Stargazing, Stevidot Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Steven and Peridot stargaze and talk about Earth and Homeworld.





	Starry Night

Steven lies beside Peridot on the truck that sticks out of the side of the barn, a blanket tucked around him to keep warm, and holds hands with his partner. They both stare up at the night sky, at the stars that twinkle in a way that totally transfixes him. It’s just so beautiful.

“Look, there’s the moon,” Peridot says, pointing with her other hand. “It’s weird to think that the moon base is on it, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, totally weird,” Steven says. “But the view of Earth from up there was so beautiful.”

“You’re right. Although I prefer looking at the stars from down on Earth.”

“Yeah, me too. Hey, do you ever miss Homeworld, Peri?”

Peridot shrugs her shoulders. “I… used to. But… not anymore. I love Earth. What about you?”

Steven remembers his journeys to Homeworld when he was fourteen, of all the horrors he saw on that planet. Things are better now, of course, with the Diamonds becoming far better Gems after meeting Steven, but he can’t forget it all.

“No, I don’t miss it at all. I love Earth too. But the stars are pretty.”

Peridot smiles, squeezing his hand tighter. “Yes, they are pretty.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
